


Never A Quiet Moment

by smallprotector



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: He just wanted to read, Jefferson is jealous, Jefferson rants, Madison is so done, Those last two are only mentioned, about broad shoulders and guiding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson rants about Washington. Madison would rather be reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Quiet Moment

Madison was sitting reviewing some books in peaceful silence when a blur of purple burst into his office, already ranting on about something. He decided to at least try to keep reading until he knew for sure that he had to get involved in whatever new thing Jefferson was talking about.

“- can Hamilton be so disrespectful of our leader! He’s a war hero, and the president of the whole country, and Hamilton talks to him like- like it wasn’t his hand that could guide us into the light, so firmly but so very gently. As if we don’t all trail behind his firm strong legs striding confidently towards the future, leading us.”

Madison looked up, confused. Jefferson had always admired Washington, but this level of praise was new. And there was some strange about it. But Jefferson was still talking, his hands moving animatedly, and Madison started wondering if he was ever going to take a breath.

“I mean, this nation practically rests on his strong, broad shoulders. And where would we be without his voice commanding us, offering wisdom, praise and censure to those who need it most. Sometimes I think sometimes he can see everything, can tell if someone- if someone ought to be punished for something they’ve done.”

Madison was just confused now. He’d raised his head to stare at Jefferson because this was out of character for the man. Even if he mainly hoped Jefferson would be quiet and leave soon, but that seemed more unlikely by the second.

“And Hamilton- Washington pays so much attention to him, even though he clearly doesn’t appreciate it. And it’s just- he could be doing so many other things with his time! But he’s always busy with that immigrant who doesn’t deserve to have those exalted lips shape his name! Not that it looks bad, I mean Washington always has a sense of innate dignity and command about him-”

What in the world? Why was Jefferson talking about the president’s lips? This was too strange for Madison. He’d just found some time to start a new treatise about philosophy and he had no time for Jefferson’s new preoccupation with Washington. Deciding not to wait for Jefferson to stop babbling, he spoke.

“I have to go. I have an important meeting about the South. It’s vital to this nation’s survival, to its very soul. So I have to leave, right now. I’m ever so sorry I can’t stay.”

And with that he hurried out of the room, leaving Jefferson muttering about calves, of all things. He did not have to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I blame Physical Chemisty and Curly Wurly.
> 
> Come say hi at wanttodrawmothsfrommemory.tumblr.com !!


End file.
